Giros
by EMAD
Summary: Este es un relato AU. ¿y si el progenitor soltero fuese Kate en vez de Rick?
1. Los dias raros

Nota de la autora: Este es un relato AU. ¿y si el progenitor soltero fuese Kate en vez de Rick?

En principio no he pensado en incluir a Alexis, pero si los lectores queréis la puedo incorporar.

El título aún no es seguro.

Un día raro. Un día de verano. Pasan las horas de calor mientras el lazo del ventilador danza.

Un niño entra corriendo por el salón con una cartera en la mano.

"Vamos, vamos. Hoy es jueves. ¿no recuerdas? Hoy llega. No me lo puedo perder"

"¿que llega hoy? Cálmate un poco"

"El libro. Mami, me lo prometiste y me he portado bien" dice el niño muy serio.

"Pero Mick, hace un calor insoportable"

"No importa. La librería tiene aire. Anda vamos, por fi. ¿que hay que hacer en casa?"

"Está bien. Pero sólo compraremos tu libro. ¿queda claro?" dice la madre apuntándole con el índice.

"Sí. Pero me he portado muy bien y lo sabes"

"Esa es tu versión. Dame mi cartera. No sé porqué siempre tienes que tenerla" dice la madre y en veinte minutos están entrando en la librería.

El niño es un lector voraz. Es lo que ha visto en casa. Su madre lee, además de trabajar duro, lee mucho. De su padre... no sabe tanto.

El niño se pierde por las estanterías de libros de temas que ni aún entiende. Pero le fascinan los lomos de los libros. El niño se acaba merodeando por la sección de novelas policiacas.

"Disculpa amiguito, pero ¿te has perdido?" dice un empleado que ya le conoce, pues es asiduo.

"No. Sólo busco algún libro para mamá. ¿tienes mi libro Lewis?"

"Por supuesto. Si eres de nuestros mejores clientes. ¿y que libro crees que le gustaría a tu madre?" dice el empleado al que la madre le hace algo de titín.

"Pues de crimen. Ése es de su favorito" dice el niño señalando un libro de Derrick Storm.

"Pues tengo algo mejor que eso para tu madre. El escritor está en la planta superior firmando. A lo mejor le gustaría pasarse" dice el empleado.

"Mick. ¿que te he dicho de soltarte por la tienda?" dice la madre agarrando su mano firmemente.

"Sólo estábamos hablando de libros. Ya tienen el mío" dice el niño enseñándole el ejemplar.

"Pues no debería comprártelo. Eres muy desobediente"

Mientras el dúo discute un señor de traje entretiene al empleado pidiéndole un bolígrafo mejor. A la madre le agrada esa voz.

"Gracias. Espero que uno nuevo aguante" dice el hombre subiendo las escaleras.

"Tenemos firma. Se lo estaba comentando a su hijo. Según mis fuentes quizá a usted le interese." dice el empleado aclarando la cara de curiosidad de la madre.

"Yo me portaré bien." Dice el niño adelantándose a su madre.

"Pero no tengo aquí ninguno de sus libros" dice la madre casi en un susurro.

"No es problema. Tome. Regalo de la casa. Su hijo es nuestro mejor cliente. Bueno aún es pequeño, pero es una novela gráfica" dice el empleado pasándole el ejemplar. "Saldrá a la venta dentro de una semana. Pero usted se lo merece antes" dice guiñándole un ojo.

La madre se sonroja pero el niño toma el ejemplar y sube corriendo las escaleras. La madre sale tras el niño y llegan algo agitados a la planta superior. Una sala llena mayoritariamente de mujeres se gira sorprendida por el estruendo del niño. La madre se disculpa bajando la mirada y agarrando firme al niño y quedando en un rincón.

El niño se entretiene en ojear el relato. La madre se deja llevar por ésa voz. Juraría que la ha escuchado hace unos minutos. De pronto un estruendo de aplausos la saca del sueño.

"Vamos mami. Vamos que te lo firme. Molan los dibujos" dice el niño y antes de que la madre reaccione el niño ya está en la cola de firmas.

"Mick. ¿que haces? Vuelve aquí. Nos vamos a casa." dice la madre a unos metros del niño.

"¿porqué? Si te gusta. Tienes todas sus novelas." dice el niño.

"Mick, no estoy bromeando. Vamos a casa." La madre trata en vano camuflar su nerviosismo por conocer a su autor preferido con el cabreo de un hijo desobediente.

"Vaya. No sabía que tenía lectores tan jóvenes. ¿tu mamá te deja leer mis novelas?" dice el autor al niño.

"No es para mi, es para ella. Le gustas mucho. Eres su preferido. Pero no me deja leerte. Aunque no sabía que también hacías tebeos" dice el niño pasándole la novela gráfica.

El autor carcajea "No es un tebeo. Debes ser un cliente especial." dice buscando la mirada de la madre "Sólo traje veinte ejemplares exclusivos para los mejores clientes."

"Para algo bueno que soy especial. ¿entonces no puedo leer aún su tebeo?" dice el niño.

"Sólo si tu madre te deja. Debes serle obediente. Le oí regañarte antes" dice el autor. "¿como se llama?"

"Kate, mi madre se llama Kate. Y es poli así que cuidadito con ella." dice el niño medio bromeando.

"¡Mick! ¿que te he dicho sobre mi trabajo?"

"¿ah sí? Interesante." dice el autor firmando con una sonrisa. "Tranquila mujer, no es nada malo ser poli"

"En realidad soy detective de homicidios." al fin se dirige la madre al autor.

"¿y logro convencerte?" dice al autor con curiosidad.

"¿disculpe?" dice Kate confusa.

"Mis relatos. ¿convencen a una detective de homicidios?"

"Quizá algo sería mejorable. Pero están bien."

"Ardo en deseos de que usted me dé lecciones" dice el autor guiñándole un ojo. Ella se sonroja.

"¿lecciones? Usted está loco. El cole es aburrido. Leer si que mola." dice Mick de pronto.

"Muchas gracias por la firma y por la paciencia con mi hijo" dice Kate nerviosa.

"Ha sido un placer. Lo digo en serio. Tengan una buena semana. Y tu no olvides obedecer a tu madre" dice el autor estrechando la mano de Kate.

Vuelven a casa. Ella está aún abrumada por la situación. ¿que ha pasado? ¿de veras ha conocido sin esperarlo a su autor favorito? ¿al autor que le hace mantenerse despierta durante horas hasta acabar de leer su novela? Y ha hablado con ella. Han hablado tan natural. Esto no puede ser cierto, Kate debe de estar soñando. Pero no puede evitar que el recuerdo de ese encuentro le haga sonreir al irse a dormir. De pronto el peso de la rutina se marcha de sus hombros.

La única nota fuera de lugar es que su hijo hablase de su trabajo. No es que le dé corte. Es por seguridad se dice. Que mentira más burda. La verdad es que ser madre soltera no es fácil, pero tampoco es la única del mundo. Kate se siente adolescente. Su autor favorito le ha hablado y dado la mano. Está feliz. Pero debe ser todo un sueño. La verdad es que fuera de esa cortesía publica nunca podría pasar nada con él. ¿Kate en que estás pensando exáctamente?

Lo que Kate no sabe es que ese fortuito encuentro va a hacer girar su vida por completo.


	2. Lo que te hace grande

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y suscripciones.

Nota de la autora:  
El porqué de los títulos de esta fic. Se me ocurrió la idea del relato escuchando a una banda Vetusta Morla y usaré títulos de sus canciones para los capítulos de la fic, unos darán pistas del capítulo, otros son más al azar. Aunque honestamente esta capítulo lo he escrito escuchando al crooner francés Benjamin Biolay.

Pasan un par de semanas y el comienzo del otoño parece aún lejano. Mick cuenta atrás los días que faltan para su vuelta al colegio en septiembre para poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos de primaria.

Ya es un hombrecito.

No pasa inadvertido para Kate, su madre. El niño tiene padre, claro que lo tiene pero nunca le ha tenido de modelo. Su padre le ve muy ocasionalmente.

Los únicos referentes masculinos del niño son su abuelo Jim y los dos compañeros de equipo de su madre, Ryan y Esposito.

Kate no quería mezclar vida personal con el trabajo pero un día la pillaron hablando por el movil con su hijo.

La sorpresa no fue eso, pero sí que ocurriese tras llevar más de un año trabajando con su equipo en el precinto 12. ¿como había podido guardarse ese secreto todo ese tiempo? ¿que clase de madre era? Sin duda no de las que cuelga dibujitos y fotitos de su familia en su mesa de trabajo. ¿acaso se avergonzaba de Mick? ¿es que el niño no era querido?  
Todo lo contrario. Kate siempre ha estado orgullosa de su hijo, siempre se ha volcado en su hijo. El problema es que su alto concepto de las cosas le hacia difícil compartir su vida y sus sentimientos con los demás.

Siempre había sido una niña un poco peculiar. Sin duda el divorcio no ayudó. Eso la propulsó hacia una adolescencia rebelde en la que opuesto a intentarse encontrar, buscar su rumbo en la vida, se sumergía en una espiral descontrolada. Aún se extraña a veces de haber acabado siendo policía.

Pero aquella noche quedó grabada en su recuerdo y lo cambió todo.

Sólo encontró consuelo en el trabajo. Se cerró al mundo. Poco después tuvo una relación, si a eso se le puede llamar tal. El padre del niño se marchó y ella supo que estaba embarazada.

Y años después ahí estaba en su pequeño apartamento con su hijo. El único hombre capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa todos los días aunque también más de un revoloteo de ojos.

Como todos los fines de semana el niño está listo para salir. Kate siempre saca al niño al cine, o viene algún caballero de su vida a hacer cosas más de hombres con el niño. Ryan o Espo le llevan al baloncesto y Jim al beisbol.

Hoy era turno de una noche con el último, al fin y al cabo es su único nieto.

Para que negarlo, Jim era clásico y esperaba que el niño hubiese llevado su nombre.

"Abuelo, has venido" dice el niño corriendo a abrazar al anciano.

"¿como perderme un partido con mi nieto favorito? ¿estáis listos?" dice Jim sujetando al niño en sus brazos y saludando a su hija Kate.

"Todo tuyo. Yo prefiero quedarme en casa. Estoy cansada de toda la semana" dice Kate.

"Jo mami, no es lo mismo si no vienes"

"En unos años me dirás lo contrario" dice Kate tomando un libro y sentándose en el sofá.

Jim deja a Mick en el suelo y el niño sale a llamar al ascensor.

"Harías bien en salir, aunque no sea con nosotros. Tu amiga seguro que te acompaña encantada. O quizá algún amigo. El niño ya es mayorcito." le sugiere Jim.

"Ya hemos hablado de eso papá. No tengo la más mínima gana de salir con nadie. Mira lo que pasó la última vez" dice Kate.

"Y te salió un buen niño."

"No insistas. Pasadlo bien. Y que no te enrede." dice Kate dando un beso a su padre.

"Ya veo que sigues igual. Prefieres irte a un mundo irreal. Seguramente ese papel te querrá mucho. Que sepas que también puede dolerte. Los filos siempre pueden cortar." dice Jim antes de salir por la puerta y dejar a su hija boquiabierta.

Una de las ventajas de ser autor de éxito es la gente que se conoce y los regalos que te ofrecen sin pedirles. Rick nunca había sido gran aficionado a los deportes. De niño más bien había sido algo enclenque. Pero ahí está en la mesa de su escritorio, decidiéndose entre docenas de propuestas culturales y deportivas cada fin de semana. Las propuestas culturales no le terminan de atraer esta noche.

Llevado por un impulso inexplicable toma una entrada deportiva. Si a él no se le ha perdido nada por allí. Pero total no tiene nada mejor que hacer. No tiene plan con ninguna chica. Después de su último fiasco amoroso no tiene muchas ganas de estar con nadie.

Como no tiene que esperar cola de entrada alguna al tener acceso VIP va sin prisas a por unos snacks en el expendedor de una de las entradas del estadio.

"Mick no tenemos tiempo para chucherías, llegaremos tarde a las gradas" regaña un anciano.

"Mamá siempre me compra chuches antes del partido"

"También me ha dicho que no te portaste muy bien la semana pasada. ¿que es eso de guardar cola para un autografo sin permiso de tu madre?" dice Jim cogiendo al niño de la mano. Al girar el niño se golpea con un hombre muy alto y robusto. La bebida del hombre cae cerca del niño, sin llegarle a mojar.

"Perdón. ¿estas bien?" dice el hombre comprobando que no ha mojado al niño.

"Yo a ti te conozco. Te vi la semana pasada" dice el niño con cara de sorpresa.

"Mick, ya se ha disculpado. Vamos que llegamos tarde" dice Jim agarrando al niño.

"Que casualidad. Con lo pequeña que es Nueva York. Tu eres el chico de la firma" dice el hombre.

"¿es usted el que firmó un libro de mayores a mi nieto? ¿como se le ocurre?" dice Jim.

"Disculpe. No lo ha entendido. Es una novela gráfica. Su nieto vino a mi firma con él. Yo no hice nada más que firmarlo. Para su madre. Su madre estaba allí" se defiende algo nervioso el autor.

"¿está insinuando que el que mi nieto haya leído un libro inapropiado para su edad es culpa de mi hija?" dice el anciano.

"Abuelo. Llegaremos tarde" dice el niño intentando pacificar la situación.

"Yo no insinúo nada. Ha sido todo un malentendido. Si hubiera un modo de poderme disculpar que no nos haga llegar tarde al partido se lo agradecería"

"¿de que equipo eres?" pregunta el anciano con curiosidad. El autor siente que de su respuesta depende la solución de su debate. Pero ¿como saber cual es la correcta? Mejor ser sincero piensa.

"Torre me dió la entrada. Es fan mio" informa el autor.

De pronto el anciano suelta la mano del niño y abraza al hombre.

"¿le conoces bribón? ¿y te lee? Voy a tener que leerte yo también. Siempre pensé que escribías novelas para chicas. Ya sabes como sólo te leían mi mujer y mi hija" dice Jim sonriente.

El autor no entiende nada. ¿desde cuando una novela femenina no es apropiada para un niño? ¿que tiene que ver Torre con ese cambio radical en su humor? ¿que importa eso? La discusión acabó.

Cada uno va a su sección y disfrutan del partido. El niño de tiempo en tiempo busca con la mirada al autor en la zona de los VIPs.

Al acabar el partido Rick ha conseguido una pelota firmada por el bateador del partido. Un souvenir que a él poco le dice, pero sabe de su valor. Seguramente lo sorteará en el próximo evento benéfico al que le lleve su madre. O en alguno que él organice. La verdad es que a veces le agobia ser rico. No le parece justo. Él disfruta de su trabajo. Lo suyo no tiene mérito. El mérito es aguantar todos los días en un trabajo que no te dice nada pero que te ayuda a pagar tus gastos.

Rick vuelve al expendedor con la esperanza de volver a ver al niño. Espera varios minutos y ni rastro. Va al aparcamiento y allí escucha al hombre quejarse.

"Vaya, mucho ruido hacia el motor al venir. Debe haberse averiado. Verás tu madre como lleguemos tarde" dice Jim al nieto que busca el número de la grúa en la agenda del móvil de Jim.

"¿puedo ayudarles?" ofrece el autor pese a no saber nada de motores.

"¿sabes como hacer funcionar este trasto?" dice Jim sin ver quien le habla.

"Pues la verdad es que no. Pero puedo ofrecerle dos cosas que creo le van a convencer" dice el autor, a lo que el anciano sube la mirada. "puedo acercarles a casa sin problemas"

"Seguro que te pilla en dirección contraria. Gracias pero no te preocupes nos apañaremos" dice el anciano.

"Insisto. No tengo nada que hacer esta noche." repite su oferta el autor. En realidad quiere aprovechar la excusa para saber más de la madre del niño. Ese aire entre inocente y determinado le dejó eclipsado la semana anterior y quiere saber más. Es simple curiosidad, sólo eso.

"Esta bien. Como lleguemos tarde mi hija me mata. Es bastante maniática con estas cosas. Y más si incumben al niño" dice Jim subiendo en el lugar del copiloto y el niño en la parte trasera.

"Y bien ¿donde les llevo?" pregunta el autor arrancando el coche.

Tras un rato en ruta el niño se muestra curioso.

"¿y que otra propuesta tenias para mi abuelo? Dijiste que tenias dos propuestas para nosotros. ¿no irás a secuestrarnos, no?" dice el niño.

"Ves como tu libro no le ha hecho nada bien" dice Jim.

El autor ríe a carcajadas y en una parada saca su sorpresa de su bolsillo.

"Está firmada. Abuelo está firmada por el bateador. Eres genial. Muchas gracias" dice el niño besando su mejilla lo que sorprende a los dos hombres. Mick no se muestra efusivo con nadie.

"Molas un montón. Le firmaste el libro a mamá. Me regalas la pelota del partido. Tenía que haber venido mamá" dice el niño.

"Ya sabes que tenía otros planes" dice Jim sarcástico.

"Sí, quedarse a leer. Me gusta leer, pero ¿no salir un fin de semana? Mal, mal. Que pena que el trabajo la canse tanto" dice el niño.

"Quizás si te portases un poco mejor tu madre se cansaría menos. ¿no la puedes ayudar un poquito? Que ya no eres un bebé Mick" dice Jim a su nieto. Rick escucha sorprendido.

"¿tu tenias que ayudar en casa?" dice de pronto el niño al autor.

"¡Mick! Esas cosas no se preguntan a un desconocido" dice Jim.

"Ya van dos días que le veo y nos está llevando a casa. No es tan desconocido abuelo" dice Mick.

"Eres un fiera niño. Pero en serio, tu abuelo tiene razón. Deberías ayudar a tu madre. Yo ayudaba a la mía." dice el escritor.

"¿y eso porqué?" pregunta el niño.

"¿debe haber un motivo para ayudar a una madre?" dice el escritor con seriedad.

"¿tienes hermanos? Tener hermanos debe de ser genial. Yo no y a veces me aburro" dice Mick.

"Pues ya somos dos con la duda. No tengo hermanos. Me crié sólo. Y ayudaba a mi madre. No por ser hijo único sino porque quiero a mi madre ¿tu no quieres a tu madre?" dice el autor, el niño asiente lentamente "pues deberías ayudarla. El amor se demuestra así. No esperes a que te pida hacer una tarea. Simplemente hazla. La puedes alegrar mucho con pequeñas cosas. Llevando la compra, recogiendo tu habitación, haciendo tus deberes. Además seguro que te premiará por ello" le aconseja el escritor al niño. ¿de donde le viene a Rick esa sabiduría? ¿a él que le incumbe eso?

"Déjanos en esta esquina. Su casa está a un par de bloques. Y de esto ni una palabra a tu madre" dice Jim abriendo la puerta tras que Rick aparque.

"Vale no diré nada. Pero va a ver mi pelota." dice el niño.

"Me la llevo a casa y todo solucionado" dice quitándole la esfera al niño.

"No es justo. Me regañas por su libro y ahora me quitas su pelota. Eres peor que mamá" dice el niño cabreado y corre camino a su casa. Rick no lo duda y sale tras el niño.

"Ey amiguito. Cálmate. No deberías cabrearte así con tu abuelo." dice el autor arrodillándose a la altura del niño y mirándole a los ojos mientras apoya sus manos suavemente en los hombros del niño.

"¿y porqué no?" dice el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bueno, piensa que si no te hubiese llevado hoy al partido no nos habríamos visto y no te habría podido regalar la pelota. Al fin y al cabo que él se la quede y la cuide no es mala idea" razona Rick con el niño, lo que convence al chico y sorprende al anciano.

"Tienes buena mano con los niños" comenta Jim.

Rick no se explica porqué ha decidido intervenir y calmar al niño. ¿Puede ser porque el niño le recuerda a la madre y no puede verle cabreado? ¿o porque a él mismo le gustaría haber podido tener esa experiencia de salir con su padre? Rick no ha sabido nunca de su padre. Ni una visita tan siquiera. En cierto modo siente complicidad con el niño. Una locura si lo piensas.

Rick se ofrece a acompañarles hasta la puerta. Quiere asegurarse de que llegan bien a la casa y si la madre le regaña explicarle que han llegado tarde por su culpa. Eso es una burda excusa para volverse a ver con la madre del niño. Rick no sabe porque tiene esa curiosidad por esa mujer. ¿quizá es porque es madre? Tampoco es la primera madre soltera de la Historia. ¿será porque la mujer es policía? ¿porque es detective de homicidios? ¿porque parece una diosa incluso vistiendo sencilla como la vio en la librería? Tiene que averiguarlo y pronto.

Consulta de la autora a los lectores:  
¿quien diríais que es el padre del niño?  
¿queréis que incluya a Alexis?  
Podéis responder en review o PM.


	3. El hombre del saco

Nota de la autora: se hizo más largo que los dos anteriores. Tengan en cuenta el rating es M para este capítulo para asegurarse. Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Royce. ¿Jim les parece muy gruñón? ¿va bien, o va mal?

Acaba de comenzar el curso. Todos los veranos desde que llega agosto los días pasan veloces. Siempre ha sido así.

Los niños corretean alegres, brincan, gritan.

El estrépito avanza por la calle en claro contraste con los adultos, siempre con paso firme, decididos a su destino. Con una sonrisa agridulce eso sí. Ya les gustaría ser aún niños.

De entre todos los adultos uno sobresale del resto. No es por su encanto natural, ni por su vestimenta -lleva una bufanda de Harry Potter- ni por sus ojos celestes. Ese hombre va alegre.

Los niños que juegan se tropiezan con él inevitablemente.

"Perdón señor." se disculpa el niño.

"No hay problema chaval. Lleva cuidado. Podía haber sido una farola" dice el adulto sonriendo.

La madre del niño sonríe enternecida.

El sonido del móvil del hombre rompe el momento.

"Richard, te llevamos esperando media hora. ¿vas a venir o no?" dice la voz aguda de una mujer.

"Estoy de camino."

"Eso dijiste hace media hora. ¿a que ni has salido aún de casa?"

"¿no oyes la calle? Espera tengo algo mejor" dice Rick separándose del aparato "Chaval ¿te importa saludar a una amiga?"  
"Hola amiga" dice el niño y sale corriendo hacia el semáforo.  
"¿Es un niño? Rick ¿te has tirado a una casada?" dice la mujer sorprendida.

"¿que dices? ¡No! Te digo que estoy de camino. Y como no oías a los niños para creerme" dice el autor.

"Más te vale que sea verdad porque sólo esperaré diez minutos más. Después te quedarás solo con Gina"

El autor cuelga. Hubiera respondido algo, pero sabe que le hubiese llevado a un atolladero.

"¿y el chaval? ¿que tal la vuelta al cole?" dice el compañero hispano de Kate.

"¿mejor que el año pasado?" continua el irlandés.

"Gracias por vuestro interés pero estamos en el trabajo" dice tajante la madre.

"Yo no he recibido aviso de un cadáver, ¿y tu Ryan?" dice el latino.

"Si se pone pesadito me lo puedes dejar una tarde. A mi hermana le encanta. Dice que tu hijo es divertido" dice Ryan.

"¡Ryan! Mi hijo no es un juguete."

"Y lo sabemos. Si es nuestro sobrinito favorito" dice el latino con cariño.

"No has respondido a nuestra pregunta." apunta el irlandés.

"Sí. Últimamente pareces un poco distraída. ¿hay alguna novedad que debamos saber?" dice el latino con interés.

"Ya sabes, por el interés del niño" aclara débilmente Ryan ante la mirada defensiva de Kate.

"Ninguna que debáis saber. ¿al final vais a llevarle al partido esta semana?" dice Kate.

"Yo estoy libre. Si le dejas venir sería estupendo así podíamos jugar un partidillo con él."

"Mick es alto para su edad pero no tanto Ryan"

"Ya lo sé. Pero ¿tu has visto como juega?"

"Bueno, entonces ¿eso es un sí?" repite Kate

"¿En serio que no hay nada que quieras compartir con la clase? ¿algún viejo amigo se va a pasar a saludar por casa?" sugiere el hispano.

"¿que?" dice sonrojándose la detective "No es lo que estáis pensando" aclara con algo de seriedad para acabar murmurando "Los hombres sois todos iguales"

"Puede, lo que importa es saber ¿quien es el tuyo?" sigue interrogando el latino.

"Y que intenciones tiene" aclara el irlandés.

"Que cotillas que sois"

"Sólo protegemos el interés de la madre de nuestro sobrinito"

Ante las miradas inquietas de los dos acaba cediendo. "Es su padre. Va a pasar por la ciudad."

"Ah. ¿ese que no supo de él hasta que empezó el cole?" interviene el irlandés.

"¿el que se olvidó de felicitarle en su cumpleaños el año pasado?" sigue el latino.

"Dejadlo correr. Ya pasó. Por el bien del niño, mejor nos olvidamos de todo eso. Fue un error nuestro y no tiene porqué pagarlo el niño. Siendo justos al acabar como acabó todo con él, nunca le dije nada del niño hasta que volví a verle y acabamos en mi casa"

"Error tuyo. Aunque acabarais mal deberías habérselo dicho" dice el latino.

"Y lo admito. Pero no habría cambiado nada. Él tomó su decisión, no habría cambiado nada. Fue lo correcto"

"Si tu lo dices. Por muy difícil que sea ese hombre. A mi no me gustaría que una mujer me ocultase que tiene un hijo mío durante tantos años. Y aún así trata de tener contacto con su hijo" dice el irlandés.

"Tío, se olvidó de su cumpleaños. ¿que padre hace eso?" le recuerda el latino.

"En fin, no sé si decirle al niño. Quizá quiera llevarle a algún sitio. Y está en su derecho. Por eso quería saber si al final le ibais a llevar al partido de basquet esta semana o no" aclara al fin Kate.

"Lo que decida el niño. Yo le llevo si no quiere pasar tiempo con su padre"

"A todo esto ¿como sabes tú que su padre está por aquí? ¿ha ido a verte?" pregunta el latino.

"La semana cuando llegaron tarde tras el partido de beisbol. Se dejó caer por casa. Me dijo que iba a estar por la ciudad un par de semanas. Su trabajo es así de volátil, ya sabéis." dice la madre.

"No deberías dejar que él marque la situación. Lo mejor es dejar que el niño decida. No es un bebé" sugiere el irlandés.

"Ser cazador de recompensas es lo que tiene" murmura el latino.

"Tienes que estar en el local a las 8, yo llegaré con mi limusina media hora antes. El plan de firmas empieza en la ciudad. Vas a hacer parte del tour con tus amiguitos. ¿pero me estás escuchando?" dice la editora.

"Sí, sí. Claro. Con mis colegas. Muy bien." casi balbucea el autor.

"¿que te tiene tan distraído si puede saberse?" pregunta la rubia.

"Me lo ha negado pero cuando le he llamado antes me ha puesto a un niño. Casa tu el puzzle" dice la agente.

"¡Paula! Ya te he dicho porqué." se defiende el autor.

"¿así que ahora te van las casadas con hijos Rick?" pregunta con intención la rubia.

"¡No! ¿que decís? ¡no, no! Iba por la calle de camino a la reunión y Paula no dejaba de chinchar con que me diese prisa que seguro que no había salido aún de casa. Yo ya iba por la calle. Iban los crios al colegio. Por responder a Paula un niño se tropezó conmigo."

"¿Y te encargaste de dar mimitos a la madre?" dice la editora.

"Estáis locas. ¿podemos volver al trabajo?" recuerda el autor.

Todo queda organizado para un tour que le llevará a recorrer medio país en unas semanas. Un trabajo estresante. Por mucho que vaya con sus amigos en parte de la ruta y que eso signifique alguna que otra fiesta, y volver a ver algunas amistades, sabía que una en particular iba a hacerse el encontronazo con él. Y no tenía ganas de ver a esa pelirroja.

La verdad que últimamente no tenía ganas de ninguna. De ninguna que ya conociese. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en una en particular. Una de la que sabía poco, tan poco que se podía inventar todo con ella. Y eso hacía en sus ratos libres. Y no tan libres. En la reunión se ha quedado absorto imaginando que estará haciendo ella en este momento. ¿y el niño? Rick ¿que haces fantaseando con una mujer y haciendo aparecer un niño?

"Ey campeón. ¿que tal el cole?" dice el abuelo del niño que ha alterado los planes al insistir en llevar de nuevo al niño al beisbol. Ryan ya estaba en casa listo para llevarle al baloncesto.

"Genial. Hay un chico nuevo en clase. Nos estamos haciendo amigos" dice el niño.

"Jim, no es por fastidiarle pero hoy iba a llevarle al basquet" dice el irlandés al anciano.

"Y no es por jerarquizar pero soy su abuelo." le corta el anciano. Como Kate va al cuarto del niño Ryan aprovecha para cotillear un poco.

"¿Y Kate que va a hacer esta noche? Dice que la semana pasada Royce se dejó caer. Que quería ver al niño. ¿usted cree que van a verse?"

"¿Royce? No me ha dicho nada. Claro por eso estaba tan seria cuando llegamos del partido"

"Llegasteis tarde, ya sabes como es ella con esas cosas" le recuerda el jóven.

"Ya le dije que nos habíamos encontrado con su amigo. Nos trajo a casa"

"¿su amigo? ¿que amigo?"

"¿no te ha contado?" el irlandés niega con la cabeza "Hace un par de semanas fue a la librería con el niño y se quedaron a una firma de libros. Mi nieto se metió en medio, como siempre. Y charlaron un poco. Una bobada estoy seguro pero desde entonces no ha dejado de leerle. Prefiere quedarse en casa leyéndole. No tiene otra tarea que esa. Bueno y salir con el niño."

" ¿ah si?" pregunta curioso el irlandés. "que interesante. ¿y se han vuelto a ver? ¿usted cree que ella y ese hombre?" sugiere el rubio.

"¿mi hija con alguien que escribe de crímenes? No por Dios. Sería el colmo. Aunque sabiendo que el padre de su hijo es cazarecompensas... Ya le veía venir cuando empezó a salir con ese pirata de novio que tuvo. ¿que he hecho yo para que salga así mi niña?"

"¿crímenes?" pregunta el irlandés.

"Sí, es ese autor tan de portada. Ya sabes, ese que leen todas las mujeres. No sé que tiene la verdad. Aunque te digo una cosa, es muy simpático. Y se portó muy bien con mi nieto. Le regalo la pelota firmada"

" asi que ¿usted le conoce ya y todo?" le tienta el compañero de su hija.

" No es lo que piensas. Mi hija no saldría con un hombre así. Al menos no creo. Pero sí, se mostró caballeroso, amable. Todo un galán."

"Parece que le ha dejado encantado" bromea el jóven.

"Chaval, si quieres llevar a mi nieto al basquet la semana que viene, yo de ti dejaba correr la broma." amenaza el anciano y Ryan torna un aire serio en su rostro "Ahora en serio, lo de Royce no sé yo como acabará. El niño le tiene cariño. Pero se ven tan poco. Cuando se va lo pasa mal el pobre" se lamenta preocupado el anciano.

" Bueno para compensarlo tiene a sus titos. Ya sabe usted que queremos mucho a su nieto" intenta animarle el irlandés.

"Bueno, como sé que los dos queréis llevarle y no tenemos una clonadora en casa ¿que tal si vais juntos primero al basquet y luego al partido? Os da tiempo ¿no?" sugiere Kate entrando al salón con el niño abrigado para la noche.

"Por mi genial ¿tu no vienes?" cuestiona el detective.

"No. Yo, espero visita" dice dubitativa la mujer.

"¿tienes novio mami?" dice el niño en broma.

"No hijo, no. Que pesaditos estáis todos con eso. He quedado con Lanie" miente la madre.

"Pásalo bien" dice el niño saliendo por la puerta. Kate se gana una mirada ofendida de los dos hombres. No les gusta que no diga la verdad a su hijo pero Kate cree que así le protege. No le gusta traerle ilusiones y esperanzas que no van a prosperar. No quiere verle sufrir porque una vez más su padre se va a esfumar de su vida hasta largos meses como si fuese un pescador nórdico.

Mientras el niño disfruta la noche con su tito favorito y su abuelo, la joven madre se relaja con un baño y su lectura preferida. Jim tiene razón, desde que se encontró con el autor no ha dejado de leerle, pero de un modo nuevo. Lee imaginando su voz. Esa voz que la abraza, se acomoda en su piel, acaricia sus sentidos y relaja su mente. Relaja, bueno no exactamente. Porque algunas escenas no son tan inocentes. Kate se sonroja. De pronto se siente algo extraña así. No es que se lo esté imaginando frente a ella, son su mirada clavada, con la expresión expectante. No es eso. No es que se imagine sus labios acercándose a los suyos como la escena que su novela describe. No es que le imagine casi de rodillas frente a ella. La mirada predatoria pero con un brillo especial, de algo que ella no alcanza a recordar haber visto siquiera una vez en compañía de sus parejas, puede que sea ¿amor? Kate ha amado, pero no siempre ha sentido lo mismo, no siempre se ha sentido amada. Ha habido momentos en que ha perdido la esperanza, por eso prefiere fantasear a solas. Así no hace daño ha nadie ni puede hacer daño a nadie. Sabe que ella ha hecho daño. Porque no ha sido una santa, también ha buscado una pareja por el impulso del momento, nada más. Por no contar los chicos a los que dió calabazas en el instituto. Seguro que ya no se acuerdan pero sabe que les partió el corazón. ¿y a ella? ¿cuantas veces le habían partido ya el corazón?

Un insistente golpe en la puerta la despierta de su fantasía.

Sale de la bañera y se viste rápido con una bata.

"Chica, no sabía que te ibas a alegrar tanto de verme" dice un hombre con el cabello denso acercándose a besarla pero ella se ladea.

"Mike, te dije que el niño hoy tenía planes. Ha salido." dice Kate algo fastidiada.

"Lo sé. Por eso he venido, porque los mayores tenemos que hablar sin él presente."

"¿y que tenemos que hablar exactamente?" dice ella poniendo los brazos en jarra a los lados.

"Estoy en la ciudad unas semanas ¿y me vas a negar ver a mi hijo? Kate no es justo, estoy corriente de los pagos y lo sabes. Mick también es mío."

"¿y que pasó en su último cumpleaños para que te olvidases de felicitarle?"

"Estaba muy ocupado" se disculpa vagamente su ex.

"Claro. ¿Y luego que Mike? Tu hijo sufre cuando le haces esas cosas. Por mi me da igual que te olvides, siempre lo hacías, no espero que cambies, pero ¿tu hijo?"

"Ey, ey. No te adentres en una senda que sembraste. Fuiste tu la que dejó de hablarme durante semanas Kate. No me respondías a las llamadas, no me abrías la puerta. Sólo supe que de pronto te cogiste un mes de vacaciones. Por dios, que sólo nos había visto mi compañero liándonos en el coche patrulla."

"Y ya ves el resultado de aquella noche."

"Joder, eres increíble. Vengo de buen rollo y ya estamos discutiendo. ¿no podíamos arreglarlo?" dice él acabando con una voz raspada pero sugerente.

"Me temo que no va a ser posible. Tu y yo no funcionamos. Lo sabes bien. Siempre estábamos cortando. Mike yo necesito algo estable y no me lo puedes dar"

"Pues hicimos un hijo precioso." dice él acariciando su mejilla antes de besarla suavemente pero ella se separa y se dirige el sillón.

"Mike será mejor que te vayas, ya hablaremos en otro momento."

"¿que otro momento Kate? Por las mañanas trabajo. No sé donde me va a llevar mañana el trabajo. Estoy en el estado quizá un par de semanas más y quiero ver a mi hijo, es mi derecho Kate" defiende el padre y se acerca a ella "Sabes que siempre se lo pasa bien. Te prometo que no me voy a olvidar más de sus cumpleaños ni nada de eso"

"No prometas lo que no estás dispuesto a cumplir. A mi no tienes que demostrarme nada, sé muy bien lo que das de sí" defiende la madre.

"Puedo recordártelo cuando quieras" dice sugerente.

"No hace falta."

"¿estás segura? Porque recuerdo muy bien lo que pasaba cuando estabas así. Sola en casa después de una semana dura. Necesitabas una evasión. Y los dos sabemos muy bien que yo cumplía bien tus parámetros" dice agarrándola de la cintura y besando su cuello.

"Royce eso eran otros tiempos. Te equivocas. Y mucho." dice separándose bruscamente "Marchate de casa. El niño debe estar a punto de venir y no quiero que te vea. No quiero que le partas el corazón porque volverás a desaparecer de su vida hasta que se te antoje verle. Mike el niño no es un juguete, no es una mascota. El niño te quiere. Eres su padre. No puedes hacerle daño así" dice Kate agitada. No sabe que a este punto está gritándole y se le ve zarandear las manos desde la calle.

Un transeúnte se alarma y sube corriendo las escaleras.

"Kate ¿que pasa?" dice un hombre con bufanda infantil y casi sin aire.

"No se te ha perdido nada. Un momento ¿la conoces?" dice el Royce sin mirarle.

"¿Rick? ¿que haces aquí?" dice Kate sorprendida. ¿que se le ha perdido por su casa? ¿es más como sabe donde está su casa? ¿no será un pervertido que la ha estado observando desde la calle durante horas.

"Pasaba de camino de la librería y oí gritos" es toda la excusa que pone el autor.

"Por favor marchate. No pasa nada." dice la mujer y él casi obedece ante la mirada firme de ella. "¿como sabes donde vivo?" dice ella de pronto extrañada.

"Traje a tu padre y tu hijo la semana pasada. Les dejé a un par de bloques. Pero tranquila ya me marcho" dice el autor cabizbajo.

"¿mi suegro? ¿tu de que conoces a mi suegro?" dice el ex.

"Royce, nunca fue tu suegro. Nunca nos casamos" Kate aclara innecesariamente.

"Pero es el abuelo de mi hijo." aclara el ex.

"Me da igual lo que sea quien de quien pero el niño está a un par de bloques de la casa."

"¿es que espías a mi hijo?" dice la madre con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

"No. Estaba pasando por la calle de camino de vuelta a mi casa, volviendo de cenar fuera. Oí gritos y me alarmé. Antes de subir miré por la calle como acto reflejo y vi al niño torcer la esquina con su abuelo y otro hombre" aclara el autor. El autor no sabe que mala suerte tiene hoy con los niños y las mujeres metiéndole en problemas por su espíritu galán de ayudar al prójimo. Esta visto que a veces no se puede ser sincero y noble.

"Papi. ¿como que has venido? ¿has cazado a muchos malos?" les interrumpe un niño alegre que abraza a Royce con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿tu eres el autor? ¿que haces aquí? Y Kate, ¿que llevas puesto?" dice Jim nada más ver la extraña estampa que se presenta en el recibidor de la casa de su hija.

"Así que no pasaba nada" murmura el irlandés.

"Yo, yo. Ya está todo arreglado. Mejor me marcho. Que tengan buena noche" se disculpa el autor con la cabeza mirando al suelo. No se podía imaginar acabar en una situación tan extraña.

"¿porqué? ¿me traes un relago? Seguro que por eso has venido a casa" dice el niño de pronto y le coge de la mano.

"Ey amiguito. Los amigos no se buscan por los regalos. Debo marcharme, es tarde." dice el escritor arrodillándose a la altura del niño con naturalidad. "Disfruta de tu padre"

"Ya, los amigos se quieren como me dijiste que haga con mamá. Y me he portado muy bien. Díselo mami. ¿a que te he ayudado mucho estos días?" dice el niño cogiendo de pronto la mano de su madre sin soltar la del escritor.

"Chico, las cosas no debes hacerlas por esperar una recompensa. Esperar que tu madre de agradezca por lo que haces no sirve. Debes hacerlo de corazón. Porque la quieres." responde el autor al niño, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Parece todo tan natural y a la vez tan fuera de lugar. ¿que tiene que aconsejar a un niño un autor famoso de novela adulta? ¿un hombre con fama de mujeriego y que seguro que no tiene hijos? Lo que más extraña a Kate es saber que es verdad. Que desde el partido de beisbol su hijo se ha preocupado más por ella, ha estado más cariñoso y ha ayudado más en casa.

"Pero mi padre es cazarecompensas" se defiende el niño.

"Pero tu amigo tiene razón" le corrige su padre.

"Bueno, yo … siento el malentendido anterior. Adiós" dice el autor y se marcha cerrando la puerta.

Nadie puede creerse lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Kate en verdad llevaba sólo una bata? ¿Rick en verdad pasaba por azar por su calle? ¿Y si hubiese subido antes de que llegase Royce? No es posible tanta coincidencia en una ciudad tan grande. Los planetas deben estar confabulando algo.


	4. Mapas

Nota de la autora: Perdón por tardar en actualizar. He estado de exámenes y la historia me llevó un ligero bloqueo creativo. Dudaba como seguir el relato, si totalmente AU o no tanto. ¿les parece bien la dirección que toma?

Kate ha tratado de olvidarse de el extraño encuentro en su recibidor una semana atrás. Pero de pronto parece que el inicio del otoño frena el ritmo de los días.

Royce ha pasado varios días con el niño, que incluso se ha quedado a dormir con él. Mientras tanto Kate ha socializado algo más que de costumbre. Bueno, tampoco tanto. Ha salido con Lanie, y claro está, ésta le ha sacado los colores tantas veces como ha tenido ocasión. La escena con que se encontraron Jim y Ryan al llegar a casa con el niño, no ha pasado desapercibida en el pequeño circulo del precinto. Al menos tiene suerte de que no se han mofado de ella durante un caso.

"¿no le has vuelto a ver?" pregunta la examinadora médica.

"¿a quien? Ya te he dicho que Mick está con su padre. Vino sólo para eso" responde Kate algo ausente al principio, mirando al vacío en el bar.

"Me refiero al otro chico" dice la médica ganándose una mueca de parte de la detective "Vamos, no seas cría. No has parado de pensar en él. Le has estado leyendo." continua la médica.

"No hagas caso a mi padre." trata cortar el tema la detective.

"Yo no he hablado con Jim. Ni falta que me hace. ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Le citas. En el trabajo dices cosas de sus personajes." continua la médica ganándose de nuevo una mirada de falsa confusión de la madre. "Que yo también le he leído" le aclara la médica.

"Bueno, yo siempre le leí. Quiero decir, hace tiempo que le leo. ¿porqué habría de dejar de hacerlo ahora?" se defiende vagamente la detective.

"Aún así no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿has vuelto a verle?"

"¿y eso a que viene?"

"Tanta defensa me da que sí." dice la médica tomando un trago de su cerveza. "Yo no le he conocido en persona, pero parece un tío majo. Y por lo que nos ha contado Ryan y tu hijo..." dice la morena, pero la castaña le corta.

"¿mi hijo? ¿que tiene que ver Mick? ¿cuando te ha dicho?" dice la castaña.

"El otro día, cuando los chicos le llevaron a jugar un partidillo. Yo también estaba. Le cae fenomenal, no paraba de hablar del escritor. No sé que le ha dado a tu hijo con él, pero le ha sentado bien. ¿no crees?"

"Pues yo tampoco lo sé. No he vuelto a coincidir con los dos. Sólo en la firma."

"¿y no vais a volver a verle? Pronto irá de gira. He visto los anuncios." insiste la médica.

"¿y esa fijación? Me parece que a la que le hace tilín, es a tí."

"Creo que no perderías nada por ir a su firma. Podías llevar al niño"

Kate termina su cerveza sin responder a su amiga. Lo cierto es que ha estado pensando en él. Pero seamos realistas ¿que sabe ella de verdad sobre él? Lo que publican las revistas no cuenta, pero precisamente eso le hace temer lo que pueda encontrarse si se decidiese a salir con él. ¿pero que dices Kate? Si no le conoces ¿como vas a salir con él? Un hombre como él jamás saldría en serio con una jóven como tú. Sólo os daríais problemas. Pero aún así, no puede dejar de pensar en él, de necesitar su voz, de escuchar sus palabras, aunque sea en el frío silencio de sus libros.

Mientras tanto Richard ha seguido con su rutina. Bueno, la ha seguido como ha podido. Su agente y su publicista no han dejado de aburrirle con reuniones casi todos los días. La editorial le ha pedido un nuevo libro, y la verdad es que no se siente motivado para escribir nada. Nada, nada... No ha parado de pensar en ésa jóven madre que conoció por casualidad. De imaginar como será su rutina, de imaginar como debe sentirse. De imaginársela a solas. ¿Rick que haces? Gina y Paula tienen razón, sólo te va a dar problemas. ¡Tiene un hijo! Pero si uno de los motivos de tus dos divorcios fue precisamente eso. No querer tener hijos. No es que no te gusten los niños, o que no quisieras a tus parejas, es que temes ser un mal padre, porque tú no lo tuviste. Cobarde. Eres un cobarde Richard. Un cobarde que se pinta de héroe en sus relatos. Un cobarde triunfador que se codea con la élite.

Quizá debiera hacer eso, salir de garbeo, pero no quiere que le siga la prensa y ésas mujeres de su agenda son tan estiradas... Él quiere algo más cotidiano, más normal, más cercano. Algo de verdad.

No es que se arrepienta de su decisión de no ser padre, pero quizá aquel niño en la firma de libros le ha despertado algo que no sabía que tenía. ¿como es posible que le hable tan natural, que se sienta tan cercano, tranquilo incluso, hablando con el niño, pese a sus vueltas inesperadas? Richard no tiene explicación para éso, y la verdad que la intriga siempre le ha causado curiosidad, como al gato.

No consigue concentrarse en escribir. Está convencido que sus inesperadas rimas, sus escenas algo tórridas, no serían publicadas por ninguna editorial. Pero no es capaz de escribir mucho más que eso. Necesita una distracción. Quizá volver a un recuerdo agradable...

El trabajo les ha llevado a un caso delicado para Kate. Ha muerto una niñera. Kate es muy protectora con su hijo. Por su trabajo pasa muchas horas alejada de él, pero no por ello quiere privarle de una infancia familiar. El niño pasa las tardes con su abuelo o con sus titos cuando estos libran mientras ella trabaja, que es rara vez porque forman parte del mismo equipo. Esta semana todo ha cambiado, pues Royce se ha llevado al niño a su apartamento mientras aún está en la ciudad. Kate quiso rebatirle pero se dió cuenta de que los argumentos de Mike son coherentes. Es su padre y tiene derecho a pasar tiempo con su hijo. Kate solo espera que esta vez Mike no desaparezca sin dar más señales a su hijo. El pequeño Mick es un hombrecito de seis años al fin y al cabo. Ya no es un niño al que se le puede responder con vaguezas que él entiende por verdades y a las que se adapta sin rechistar.

Rechistar, hace bastantes semanas que el niño ya no protesta a su madre. Siempre la obedece. Desde que el escritor les trajo del partido de beisbol a casa. ¿exáctamente que pasó esa noche?

El caso les lleva a un parque para intentar localizar a una de las niñeras del edificio que quizá conozca a la victima y pueda esclarecer lo ocurrido.

Rick se encuentra paseando por el parque. Lleva varios días haciéndolo. Sale al parque cuando sabe que van los niños. Cada día en uno distinto. No es que esté buscando un encontronazo con aquel niño, bueno con la madre del chaval. Nada de eso.

Rick siente nostalgia por su infancia, esa extraña infancia que vivió por ser hijo de una actriz. Añora los juegos en el parque, las pocas veces que pudo disfrutarlo. Por eso se emboba viendo jugar a los niños. Su presencia no pasa desapercibida por las madres, y mucho menos cuando descubren su agradable encanto. Pero Richard no quiere nada con ellas. ¿o quizás sí? Así podría olvidarse de aquella otra madre con la que seguro no pasaría nada.

Una jóven no duda en acercarse con la excusa de su perrita. El animal está en estado y Rick muestra interés, llegándole a ofrecer un cachorrito la dueña. ¿En serio Richard, piensas comprarte un perro? ¿para que exactamente, para ligar en el parque, para que te destroce los muebles, para regalarselo al niño de esa madre que no has vuelto a ver?

"Bueno, yo. Nunca he tenido mascota antes. No sé si nos adaptaríamos bien. Pero gracias por la oferta. Me lo pensaré." dice el autor despidiéndose y sentándose en un banco alejado pero desde donde aún puede ver a los niños jugando. Parece un padre soltero. O un espia, camuflado tras un libro.

Kate cuestiona sobre la víctima a su compañera en el parque y cuando va a marchar al precinto una persona le llama la atención de entre todas. No es por su ropa, no es por sus gestos, ni por su voz. Bueno esto habría que verlo. Es porque no pega. ¿un hombre leyendo un libro en un parque lleno de niños? Kate piensa por un momento quedarse a observarle. A lo mejor ha ido para inspirarse. ¿inspirarse en un parque lleno de niños, siendo un escritor de misterio? Eso sí que no pega.

Kate sale de su ensimismamiento al recibir una llamada de su hijo.

"Mami. ¿cuando vienes? Papá me ha llevado al zoo. Ha sido chulísimo. Tenías que haber venido. ¿donde estás? ¿pasamos a buscarte?" dice el niño emocionado sin esperar a que responda.

"Me alegro mucho Mick, cariño. Aún estoy trabajando. Pero ya voy de camino. Te prepararé tu plato favorito para cenar. Dile a tu padre que te lleve a casa a la hora de cenar. ¿Vale? Te quiero mucho cielo" dice Kate colgando y caminando sin mirar al frente hacia su coche. Al torcer la esquina choca con algo, algo ligeramente blando.

"Cuidado señorita." responde una voz, algo familiar. Kate siente unas manos controlando su equilibrio, mientas un aroma acogedor la rodea y mira hacia arriba algo temerosa. "Kate" dice casi en un susurro extraño el hombre.

"¿que haces aquí?" responde Kate con sorpresa y curiosidad a partes iguales.

"Vine a dar un paseo" responde el galante autor.

"¿vienes mucho por aquí?" reitera la detective.

¿y ese interés señorita? ¿pretende invitarme a un desliz en el tobogán?, dice el autor con intención.

"¿que? No. No. Estoy investigando un asesinato. Una niñera. ¿conoces a las niñeras del parque?" pregunta la madre.

"Esto debe de ser un defecto profesional. Normalmente una bella mujer no me entra de ese modo en un parque." dice el autor haciéndola sonrojar.

"Estoy hablando en serio, señor Castle. Ha habido un crimen."

"¿y le parezco sospechoso para que me pregunte sin previo aviso?" dice él extrañado.

"Disculpa. Tiene razón." se disculpa pero de pronto agita la cabeza y vuelve al modo interrogatorio "Pero si frecuenta el parque quizá pueda ser de ayuda para el caso"

"Es la primera vez que vengo a este parque. Y vaya una coincidencia, ¿no cree?" dice él mirándola con una sonrisa que la hace sonrojar lo suficiente como para dudar su respuesta.

"Entonces, si no tiene modo de colaborar en la investigación." dice ella estirándose "Me alegro de que esté bien. Manténgase alejado del crimen" continúa, dándole la mano que él toma con delicadeza, como una caricia.

"Me va a resultar difícil mantenerme alejado, y creo que usted lo sabe" responde el autor volviéndola a confundir. "Por lo del crimen, ya sabe que soy escritor. Vivo de eso."

"Usted se los inventa, a mi me toca resolverlos."

"Que desequilibrado todo. Me va a hacer sentir mal." dice él fingiendo molestia.

"Desequilibrado es quien lo comete." dice la detective.  
"Eres aguda. Me gusta. ¿terminas el turno?" pregunta curioso el autor viendo que comienza a caer la tarde y el fresco se apodera de la calle.

"Iba a casa. El niño me está esperando." dice la detective que normalmente no cuenta de su vida de un modo tan casual con nadie ¿que haces Kate?  
"Oh, ¿te estoy distrayendo? Perdón. ¿Y si os invito a cenar?" ofrece el autor.

"¿Perdona? ¿y eso a que viene?" dice ella sin pensar lo que choca al escritor.

"Cortesía. Te voy a hacer llegar tarde a casa. Os invito a cenar." repite el galán.

"Como que no tendrá nada mejor que hacer esta noche" dice ella sin cortarse.

"Pues la verdad es que no. Por cierto creo que a estas alturas bien puedes tutearme. Tanto usted me hace sentir mayor. Y le aseguro que mi espíritu, es muy jóven" dice él guiñando un ojo.

Kate queda chocada. ¿como ha llegado a esta situación? Sólo estaba trabajando y de pronto está en medio de... ¿de qué exactamente? ¿una cita?

"¿porqué habría de tutearle exáctamente? Casi no nos conocemos."

"¿de verdad cree eso? ¿No es de esas personas que cree conocer la personalidad de un autor por su obra?" insiste el escritor.

"Leo porque me entretiene, nada más."

"¿Y lo hago bien? ¿le gusta?. Supongo que sí, por eso repites una y otra vez, leyendo todo lo que me publican, ¿no es así?" dice el autor con un tono que derretiría el polo.

Kate agita la cabeza y se dirige a su coche. Le abre la puerta y le indica para entrar. Él obedece.

"¿dónde vive? Le llevo a casa."

"Creía que estabas aceptado mi invitación para cenar."

"Apenas le conozco."

"Eso bien puede arreglarse esta noche."

"Tengo un hijo" dice ella como estrategia de defensa ante un ligue indeseado.

"Eso ya lo sé. Y nos caemos muy bien."

"¿porqué quiere invitarme a cenar?"

"No pienso responderte hasta que no me tutees"

Exasperante, ese hombre es exasperante.

"No pienso dejar que me invites hasta que me respondas"

"Entonces, dejemos que decida el niño. Una voz imparcial e inocente. ¿no le parece?"

Desquiciante, este hombre está loco.

"¿donde vive? No me haga parar el coche para husmear en su cartera."

"Yo vivo donde quiera que me lean mis lectores, y la más cercana ahora mismo eres tú, así que vivo donde tú vivas" repite el autor dando un giro de curiosidad con su cabeza.

"Ya está bien del jueguecito. ¿quien te ha dado permiso para tutearme?" dice girándose hacia él.

"¿acaso se necesita permiso para ser agradable y cercano?"

"¿quien te ha dicho que yo te deje serlo?"

"Caramba, que arisca nos ponemos cuando el caso no avanza. ¿es así con frecuencia? Sabe qué, debería relajarse más, por su salud y por su hijo."

"No metas a Mick en esto"

"Dí en el talón de Aquiles. Lo siento de veras." dice él y discurre un prolongado silencio hasta que quedan parados en un semáforo en rojo.

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte." se disculpa el autor con sinceridad mientras percibe la mirada de fuego de la detective a través del despejo del coche. "En serio, esperaba que sonriese más. Es saludable. Ser tan serio no es bueno. Vale que es madre soltera pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirse. ¿no? Sé que escribo crimen, pero me gusta tener un buen humor. Sin él, algunos días se hacen muy duros y me pareció que hoy era uno de esos días para usted. Una profesional como usted no se habría topado con alguien como yo el parque si hubiese estado en un buen día. No caminaría distraída. ¿me equivoco?" el escritor pausa para que la mujer responda pero continúa el silencio. Al menos ha conseguido un cambio en la expresión de ella, una mueca de sorpresa.

"¿es por el caso? Porque es una niñera y eso le hace pensar en la seguridad de su hijo. Pensar en lo difícil que es ser buena profesional y madre a la vez. Pensar en el padre de su hijo ¿que pasó? ¿se desentendió del niño? Por eso no quería que se quedase con él." continúa el escritor.

"¿usted tiene hijos señor Castle?" pregunta la detective. Él responde negando con la cabeza. "Pues entonces hágame un favor y cállese". Kate frena el coche y le indica que baje. Le ha dejado a la entrada del barrio del escritor. "Leo la prensa, sé que vive en este barrio" responde ante la mirada de perrito abandonado que le dirige el autor.

"Veo que ciertamente ha tenido un día muy duro. Espero que los siguientes mejoren. Y sí, quizá crea que yo no tengo nada que aconsejarle porque no soy padre, pero sabe, yo como usted, también fui niño. Eso no debería olvidarlo nadie. Que tenga una buena noche y cojan pronto al asesino" dice el autor antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

Kate le observa llegar a su edificio y entonces se dirige a su casa donde le esperan su hijo y su ex.

¿como ha pasado todo esta tarde? ¿como puede ser tan manipulador un escritor? ¿en qué estabas pensando Kate para alterarte y creerte sus patrañas? Los escritores son todos unos mentirosos. Pero son tan dulces sus mentiras.


End file.
